Back Stage Lover
by JohnnySpades
Summary: Lori takes Carol to a rock show. She never would have guessed who was headlining


IT'S CAROLUNA WEEK! Guys you have no idea how pumped I am for this. I've always wanted to do artist weeks like this but never had the time. So I'm mega amped to show everyone what's been working on all last month. Special thanks to my little bro for editing and emotional support. He said he didn't want credit, but I'm giving it to him anyway.

* * *

"Carol, hurry up! They're about to go on!" Lori pushed through the crowd. Carol barely managed to keep up. She didn't know what made her think this was a good idea. Lori just called her up and was all 'omg you should come to this concert with me.' No one says no to free tickets, right? So here she was, in some "hole in the wall" dive bar trying to stay in Lori's wake as she made her way to the stage.

So far, the fact the tickets were free wasn't impressing Carol though. It was hot, which meant that everyone was sweaty. It gave the air weird mixture of booze, BO, and weed. Not the good weed either. Like the stuff you got super cheap behind the CVS because it smelled like a wet dog rolled in it. She finally caught up to Lori as the lights dimmed on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have the honor of hosting rock royalty!" The announcer said as he walked up onto the little stage at the back of the bar.

"She started right here in royal woods, a rocker with a dream and pipes of steel. With nothing but a six string and a pick she carved the tastiest licks the world has ever known. And tonight, she graces us with her presence!" Carol looked at Lori, who smiled and leaned in so she could be heard over the crowd.

"Trust me on this, you'll love it!"

"And now it's time for her to show us how it's done. Allow me to introduce the goddess of punk rock, mistress of metal, the queen of the solo, the one. THE ONLY! LUNA LOUD!" Carol's eyes went wide. Lori's sister was playing?! She had seen that she had made it pretty big since she left their little hometown, but she had no idea she was back!

The spotlight fell on a dark form at the back of the stage and with a grace that didn't seem human, Luna Loud walked up to the mic. She was dressed in a half skirt that went down to her ankle on the right side and on her left barely went passed her hip bones, showing a pair of spandex shorts that didn't fully cover anything. Carol found her eyes working their way up to a skintight top that ended in a belted collar around her neck.

She had her familiar purple star guitar that she had played whenever she went to hang out with Lori. The crowd was going nuts, and she just stood there at the mic looking out at them all. She took her pick in hand and raised it high. The silence was instant. The guy before was right, she was every bit a queen. And with her guitar in hand, her rule was absolute.

Without a word, she struck a power cord. Letting the bass note ring out for a moment before leading into the song. She was followed by a drummer Carol hadn't even seen on the stage before. Luna's body began to rock to the music before leaning into the mic, her onyx lips parting and letting out the gravely voice of a goddess.

_See it from the outside _

_Running toward the wall _

_Swinging from your blind side _

_But you don't know me at all_

There was no sound other than the band. No one would interrupt a queen when she spoke, and this was no different.

_I've been here _

_Too many times before _

Carol felt it. The rush from the music, the euphoria from the lyrics, she let it sink into her soul as she started to tap her foot.

_And your tears don't mean a thing _

_I only come when you scream _

_I told you_

_ Just don't follow me home_

_You're just too perfect for my hands to hold_

_If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away_

_And I just want to take your innocence_

The crowd lost their collective mind as the Luna started to shred on her guitar, fingers becoming a blur across the fret board as she sang with a passion Carol didn't know was possible. In an instant, the music took her mind, body and soul.

Luna kept singing, Carol's soul in her hand. She had never felt this way before. The way the music ran through her body like electricity and drove her to move. Kept her eyes on the Luna, totally captivated.

Luna looked down and locked eyes with her right as the song hit its climax and it felt for all the world as if she was singing just for her.

_Just don't FOLLOW ME HOME!_

_You're too perfect for my hands to hold._

_If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away_

_And I just want to take your innocence._

It rocked Carol to her core. Before tonight, she had never known a feeling like this. Luna took a bow. She looked down at Lori and Carol from the stage. With a playful wink that sent lightning through Carol, she brought one of the security guys over and whispered in his ear. He walked over to the two girls and ushered them to the back.

* * *

Carol, who was totally freaked out, looked to Lori. She looked back and gave her the OK sign. They went into the tiny green room. Before she could utter a question, Luna came through the door and hugged her sister.

"Dude! You made it! I was hoping you'd be able to come."

"Are you kidding, I literally wouldn't miss it for the world." Looking away from her sister, Luna eyed Carol.

"And you brought cute company, I see," she said walking over and offering her hand.

"Been a few years Carol, though it looks like they have been very kind to you." Carol managed a nervous laugh before covering her mouth and flushing bright red.

"Be nice Luna. I dragged her with me."

"What, no I- I mean it isn't like I didn't enjoy it. I mean yeah I didn't know- but like dude!" She covered her mouth again. Lori and Luna looked at each other.

"Hey Lunes, I'm going to go to the restroom. Try not to eat her alive while I'm gone please. I need her for my wedding." Luna gave her best mock shock.

"Me? I am appalled you would think I would do something so, _utterly depraved_." She said, eyeing Carol. Letting the seductive poison drip from her tongue with the last words.

"Bathroom is around the corner to the left, if you get lost grab one of the security guards." Lori slipped out the door, letting it shut with a soft click. Luna turned back to Carol.

"So, you liked the show huh?" she purred as she walked slowly towards her, a swagger in her step that made it feel more like she was stalking prey.

Carol stumbled back and fell on the leather couch with a tiny squeak. Luna smiled and took a seat next to her, crossing one well toned leg over the other.

"I- I did." Carol managed. Luna rested her cheek on a hand, gazing into her eyes.

"Like, I've never been a fan of rock music. But that… that was…" Luna nodded.

"When I was a kid, I went to a McSwagger concert. The music, it sank into my soul and gave me such a rush."

"Exactly!" Carol said, "It was like… like… it took over my soul and gave me life!" Luna leaned in.

"That, my sweet Carol, is the power of music. And it's what I live for." Carol just stared at her, drinking in the girl who before was the kid she just knew as the weirdo rocker with paperclip earrings. Luna sat up and put her hand out.

"Let me see your phone." She said shaking Carol a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me see your phone." She said again with a wide grin. Before she knew what she was doing, Carol took out her phone and unlocked it. Luna typed some stuff into it before taking a selfie and handed it back to her and standing up.

"I'm in town till next Friday. I'd love to see you again, maybe in a personal setting?" Luna looked down at the phone.

"I gave you my number, but I didn't text me. So, I don't have yours. That means that it's in your hands cutie." She winked and started to turn away. Carol grabbed her hand.

"Why?" She said simply, not looking up from her phone. Luna tilted her head up so their eyes met.

"Because I like playing with my food before I eat." With a wink she turned and grabbed the doorknob.

"Look forward to hearing from you Carol." And with that she was out the door. Carol sat there staring at the selfie she had taken for the contact picture. Lori came back and saw her.

"You alright?" She asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah," Carol replied as she looked up. "I'm great. Thanks for bringing me Lori." Lori smiled and helped her up from the couch.

"Of course!" The two girls headed out the door and found their way out a back door to the bar.

"Besides, it was her idea that I bring you anyway." Carol stopped mid stride.

"Wait, HER IDEA?! But you said that you dragged me along!" Lori looked back.

"Yeah I know, but I really like watching you squirm. And Luna sounded like she was going to put on a pretty great show if you came with." Lori unlocked the car and got in the drivers seat, leaving a dumbfounded Carol standing by the door.

"You Louds will be the death of me!" She shouted before getting in the car. Lori laughed and shifted into gear.

"So, are you going to text her?" Carol looked at her phone, letting the question bounce around in her head for a moment.

"I think I will…"

* * *

I hope you liked it! With a prompt like "selfie" I wanted to make sure I came out of the gate strong. So I thought giving Luna the big dick goddess energy of a rock star would be a good start, and having her leave a selfie on Carol's phone seemed like a good power move. If you have constructive criticism feel free to leave it. I'll be posting all week so stay tuned for more :)


End file.
